I've Always Loved You!
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: The aftermath of the MattLitaEdge love triangle. What if Adam Copeland was suddenly abusive towards Amy Dumas? Who will come and save her?
1. The beginning

**I've always loved you!**

**Characters: Lita, Edge, Matt Hardy, Evolution, Trish, more later.**

**Parings: Lita/Edge and later Lita/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars of the World Wrestling Entertainment. They are the property of Vince McMahon.**

**Main Summary: The aftermath of the Matt/Amy/Edge love triangle. What if Adam Copeland was suddenly abusive towards Amy Dumas? Who will come and save her?**

**Author's note: I decided that Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, Dave Batista and Randy Orton will remain together in my story. Also, today is the 4th anniversary of the World Trade Center attacks. I was affected by the tragedy so if anyone want to send out their condolences, e-mail me.**

**Date: September 11, 2005**

**Chapter one**

She rocked back and forth on the rocking chair, singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall.' Her heart hammered with nervousness and fear. Sweat was pouring from her forehead and tears was falling from her eyes.

Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a Lita was terrified. Terrified of the man she loved. Terrified of the man who supposedly loved her. Terrified of the man who turned into a monster.

Terrified of Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge.

She winced when she raised her left hand. It never fully healed. He crushed her hand in one of his rages. Even twisting her wrist was painful.

How in the hell did she get herself into this mess?

Back in February, the fans and the media had a field day when it was revealed Amy cheated on her longtime boyfriend Matt Hardy. She actually apologized to him in person and, to her shock, he forgave her. But there was the person she fell in love with: Adam Copeland.

Sure, he was married, but the fact of the matter was he never loved Lisa. Hell, he found out that the only reason she married him was to get to his money. He threw her out of his Tampa home and burned all of her things. He then flew down to the Dominican Republic and got a quickie divorce.

Since then, Amy and Adam's relationship was the talk of the town. But, what they didn't know is how they really got together.

Adam hired a private investigator to search on something so damaging to Amy. He was floored when he discovered what she had done in her past.

When he confronted her about her history, he threatened to ruin her life if she didn't break things off with her on-screen husband, Kane.

Amy didn't have a choice.

At the Gold Rush Tourument, millions of fans in attendance stood in awe when Lita and Edge kissed on national television. Kane watched them in shock, anger and disbelief.

On screen, they were the ultimate power couple. Behind the scenes, Adam was a cold-blooded monster, beating and raping Amy whenever he felt like it.

Now, she was hiding in her locker room. She know in her heart he was looking for her. And when he finds her, she'll probably end up in the hospital.

Not wasting anymore time, Amy jumped up and ran out of her locker room, not bothering to say hello to her fellow co-workers. She was so caught up on getting away from Adam that she crashed into a group of people.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" a strong male voice yelled.

Amy looked up and saw the face of Hunter Hearst Helmsely. His face was in a rage. She tried so hard not to cry but it was hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to..." she stopped at mid-sentence.

Hunter's face immediately softened. "Just wanted to what, Ames? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to go outside for a second. I couldn't breathe in my locker room," Amy stammered.

He looked at her and saw the bruise on her face. Something was not right with Amy. Before Adam, she was happy, full of life, loved her friends and adored her job. Hunter realized Adam maybe the source of her problems.

"What's with that bruise of your face, Ames? Did something or someone happened to you?" Hunter asked as he touched her face gently.

Amy pushed his hand away. "I'd tripped and fell."

"Are you sure about that? It seemed to me someone's hit you bad," he insisted.

"I'm sure. Thank you for your concern, though. Again, I'm sorry for running into you like that." Amy ran past him.

Hunter looked at her and shook his head. Something was not right with her. Why did he care so much for Amy? One reason: he has a crush on her.

X

Amy ran to her car, breathing heavily. She didn't want to cause anymore problems with Adam today so staying away from him was a good choice.

And what was up with Hunter all of a sudden? This is a man who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Oh yeah, there was Ric, Randy and Dave but other than that, he was a selfish, conceited son-of-a-bitch.

_But he was so concerned about you, girl. Maybe he knows what's going on with you and Adam. You need to tell someone before its too late, _a voice said in her head.

She slid down on the ground and cried her eyes out. Her inner self was right. She needs to talk to someone before Adam ends up killing her.

"Amy! Where in the blue fucking hell are you?" someone yelled.

_Speak of the devil, _Amy thought. She took a peak through the window of her car and saw him pacing around the parking lot in a fit of rage. She slumped back down on the concrete and held her breath, silently praying he wouldn't find her.

"I'm not playing with your pathetic ass, bitch! Where the fuck are you?" Adam yelled as he approached her car.

Quietly, Amy moved behind another car quickly just as Adam reached her car. He growled as he started heading back to the door.

"You'll have to come back to me sometime, Amy. And when you do, you're gonna learn not to mess with me!" Adam yelled before he walked inside.

When the door closed, Amy took off into the streets, running like someone was after her. She just wanted to get away for a while, to find someplace where she belonged.

To confront the person from her past.

X

"I'm telling you. Something's wrong with Lita. Normally, I wouldn't care but this is different. Adam is doing something to her," Hunter said to his friends.

Dave shook his head. "You know something? I noticed the change in her myself. I think Edge has something to do with this."

"I agree. I mean, Amy's one of my closest friends and I'll be damned if Adam hurts her in any way," Randy declared before he punched the wall.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about. We're the strongest force alive!" Ric exclaimed.

Hunter smiled. "Thanks, guys. But, I'm serious about Amy. You think I should talk to her about this?"

"I don't know, man. I heard a rumor that Adam may have something over her. If he does, he'll do just about anything to keep her quiet," Dave revealed.

Hunter sighed. "Oh, you mean what she did in her past? Everyone knows about that. She posted it on her web site."

"Adam's the only one who doesn't know about that? Man, I would hate to see what he would do to her once he finds out." Randy shook her head.

Hunter could only imagine Amy lying in a coffin and buried six feet under if Adam does find out.

X

Wrapping her arms around herself, Amy walked another mile before she reached her destination. She looked up at the location and began to cry. She never thought she could ever be back here at the place where she grew up at.

With tears running down her face, she walked up the stairs. With her good hand, she reached over and rang the door bell.

"I'm coming!" a gentle female voice yelled.

Amy braced herself when the door open. The woman looked at her and her face went from cheerful to rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman scolded.

**Who is the woman scolding at Amy? And what did she do in her past? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Confronting her past and present

**You know how I do this. I don't own any of the superstars. They are the property of Vince McMahon.**

**Date: September 12, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter one:**

"I'm coming!" a gentle female voice yelled.

Amy braced herself when the door opened. The woman looked at her and her face went from cheerful to rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman scolded.

**And now, here's Chapter two.**

"I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing here?" the woman scolded again.

"I'm here to talk to you. I need to sort things out," Amy simply said.

She snorted. "You're here to talk to me? After what you did? You killed my husband! You're goddamn lucky you're not in jail right now!"

Amy glared at her. "You know good and well why I did what I did. Mark beat and raped me repeatedly. I couldn't go on and let him hurt me like that anymore. The man was a monster. And do you know what happened next?"

"What?" the woman said sarcastically.

Amy took a deep breath. "I found out I was pregnant. I was shocked as hell. I couldn't find the time to use the proper birth control when Mark had his way with me."

The woman's face softened. "I didn't know you was pregnant, Ames. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mark found out about the baby and went ballistic. He threatened to kill me if I didn't get rid of the baby. So I ran away from home and went to one of my friends' house. Since I didn't have the money to have an abortion, I had no other choice but to have the baby," Amy explained as she stepped inside.

The woman led her over to the sofa and sat her down on it. Then she sat down across from her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Go on," the woman encouraged.

"Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. I named her Christine, after me. She was my salvation. Even though I hated Mark for what he did to me, I'm grateful for my baby." Tears started falling from Amy's eyes.

The woman started to cry herself. "What happened to her?"

"Mark took her away from me when he discovered I had given birth to her. Then he tried to rape me again. So I took a butcher's knife and stabbed him over a hundred times. The only reason why I never went to jail is because the police already knew what I did was in self-defense," Amy choked.

"I didn't know about that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" the woman asked, sliding on the floor.

Amy's face turned red. "I tried to tell you but what did you do? You kicked me out of the house and told me never to darken this doorstep ever again! I was heartbroken, embarrassed and humiliated that my very own mother would turn her back on me!"

Christie Dumas cried harder. She felt sick to her stomach. This was all her fault. She turned her back on her only daughter when she needed her. She looked into the eyes of Amy and saw the pain lurking into her.

"Mom, why did you marry Mark in the first place? You knew what he was capable of doing to me. Let's not forget what happened to Billy," Amy reminded her.

How could Christie not remember what happened to her only son? Billy Dumas developed a mean temper in his younger years and started abusing Amy. But when Mark came around, Billy's temper intensified and it caused an uproar between Mark and Amy.

"Mark poisoned him with bleach. He threatened to kill us both if we got him arrested but the police wasn't fooled. What I don't understand is why did you wait for him when he was in jail?" Amy asked.

Christie shrugged. "I had no choice. I wanted to be rid of Mark but he wouldn't let me go."

Amy reached over and hugged her mother. Even though she was upset, this was her mother and she loved her so much.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through so much hell, baby? Can you find it in your heart to forgive your old mother?" Christie sobbed.

"I forgive you, Mom. I love you," Amy choked.

Christie smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

X

"Have you guys seen Amy?" Adam ranted.

Hunter, Dave, Randy and Ric looked at each other for a moment then shook their heads in unison.

"Now where could she have gone to? It's not like her mother wants to have anything to do with her!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, I did see Lita earlier today," Hunter admitted.

"You did? Where did she go?" Adam asked.

"I never had the chance to ask her. But I did notice a bruise on her face. When I asked her what happened, she told me she tripped and fell. For some reason, I don't believe her," Hunter explained.

Adam grew nervous at what he said. What if Hunter and the guys knew what was going on? Did Amy tell him?

"Listen, when you see her, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" Adam said before he took off running.

The four handsome men looked at him and shook their heads again as they headed back to their locker room.

"What do you make of this, man?" Ric asked.

Hunter sighed. "Adam's abusing Amy."

X

"Call me soon, baby. We'll go shopping or something!" Christie yelled as she waved.

Amy smiled at her mother before she walked down the street. She could now breathe. The tension between her and Christie has been broken and now the two women are closer than ever.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Amy ran back towards the arena. She knew she had to face the music concerning Adam, but now, she was much more stronger and much more determined.

She can now look death in the eye and spit on it.

X

Adam stormed down the hallway, still looking for Amy. His veins were getting ready to pop out. How dare she just take off like that? He owned her, dammit! That's okay, though. Once he exposed her secret, he'll have the last laugh.

He walked inside his locker room and saw Amy's laptop was on. Curious, he sat down and logged on to her official website. He heard that she would post some of her most intimate thoughts on there.

Adam looked around until he discovered a page called 'Amy's secret past' popped up on screen. Surprised, he went inside and was truly stunned at what she posted.

It was her shameful past!

"HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME? I'M SUPPOSED TO REVEAL THE SECRET!" Adam roared. He was upset, embarrassed and humiliated at what she pulled.

Now he's gonna kill her!

X

"Hey, Amy! Adam was looking for you!" Hunter declared as she walked inside.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not going back to him right now. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked.

"Sure." he grabbed her arm gently and led her down to his locker room. He opened the door and led her inside.

"So what can I do for you?" Hunter said as he sat her down on the leather sofa.

"Earlier, when you asked me how did I get that bruise and I said I tripped and fell. Well, I lied," Amy admitted.

"What really happened, Ames?" Hunter took her hand into her.

She took a deep breath. "Adam hit me."

"I already knew that. He was looking for you earlier and went crazy," he declared.

"I went to work things out with my mother. I just needed to get away from him for a while. I don't know how I'm gonna break up with him." she broke down and cried.

Hunter took her in his arms and rocked her gently. He knew Adam was hurting her. She was a beautiful woman who didn't deserve this kind of abuse.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Ames. I won't let him hurt you anymore," he assured her.

Amy looked up and saw his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. She always thought he was handsome. For some reason, Adam wasn't her concern.

Hunter leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips. This move surprised Amy but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with equal affection.

"YOU BITCH!" a deep, male voice yelled.

Hunter and Amy pulled apart when they saw Adam standing at the doorway, holding Amy's laptop computer and he was seething. Tears fell from her eyes but Hunter pulled her in his arms.

"I looked on your website and I get this? You posted your secret on there for the whole world to know? How dare you do this to me, Amy! I told you to keep quiet!" Adam ranted.

"I posted the secret way before you and I got together, Adam," Amy admitted softly.

"WHAT?" Adam yelled.

"I said I posted the secret way before you and I got together. Now, I'm here to say it's over between us!" Amy roared.

"You ain't going nowhere, bitch. You belong to me and only me!" he grabbed her by the arm.

That's when Hunter stepped in. "You get your hands off her. She's not your property!"

"Stay out of this, asshole! You had no business talking to her in the first place. Besides, you keep denying me a title shot!" Adam ranted.

Suddenly, Hunter was hit with a idea. Maybe this could save Amy.

"I'll tell you what, Adam. I'll make you a deal. We'll have a match tonight. If you win, you can have your little title shot. But, if I win..." Hunter grinned.

"What would that be?" Adam snorted.

Hunter looked over at Amy and smiled. "Amy Dumas will officially become the first female member of Evolution."

**Wow! Hunter really likes her? Will his plan work or will it backfire? Stay tuned in chapter three!**

**Please review!**


	3. Fighting for Amy

**Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back! You know how I do this. By now, you should know the disclaimer.**

**Date: September 13, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter two:**

"I'll tell you what, Adam. I'll make you a deal. We'll have a match tonight. If you win, you can have your little title shot. But, if I win..." Hunter grinned.

"What would that be?" Adam snorted.

Hunter looked over at Amy and smiled. "Amy Dumas will officially become the first female member of Evolution."

**And now, here's Chapter three.**

Adam started at Hunter in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? Are you on some steroids or something? I'm not putting Amy on the line!"

Hunter glared at him. "I'm dead serious. All you gotta do is beat me and I'll give you a title shot. But, I want Amy in Evolution if I beat you."

Adam yanked her against him. "She belongs to me, asshole. You're not gonna get her. I won't stand for it!"

He pulled her out of the room, leaving Hunter standing there with a huge smile on his face. For some reason, his plan was gonna work after all.

Especially after the seductive way Amy looked at him.

X

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Lita, from Toronto, Canada, Edge!" Lillian Garcia announced.

More like pulling her down to the ring. And that's what Adam did. Amy tried to yank her arm away from him so many times, but he twisted it around, causing her to scream. Furious, she kicked him in his ass, causing him to glare at her.

Then, 'Time to Play The Game' blasted through the speakers and out came Triple H with the rest of Evolution trailing behind him. Hunter was in his wrestling gear, which made Amy drool with anticipation.

"Hello, Adam. Surprised to see me?" Hunter said in the microphone, smiling.

"Let's get it on already! Lita and I got somewhere to be," Edge declared.

"Wait a minute. I have a major announcement to make about our match. It seemed the World Heavyweight champ do have friends in high places." he grinned.

"What the hell are you bitching about, asshole?" Edge ranted.

"Earlier, when I suggested we have a match, I said if you beat me, you can face me for the title, but if I beat you, Amy would become the first female member of Evolution. And remember when you refused to take up on my offer?" Hunter asked as he winked at Lita.

"What's your point?" Edge scolded.

"We just came from the General Manager's office. He actually approved of the stipulation. So, right now, we have a match. If you win, next week on Raw you will go against me for the title. But, if I win, Lita comes with me!" Hunter yelled before he slammed the microphone down and ran down the ramp.

Edge pushed Lita out of the way just as Hunter slid inside the ring. The two started throwing punches at each other just as the bell rang. Lita silently cheered Hunter on as he gained some control over Edge.

Kicking and punching him all over, Hunter wasn't about to take any major chances. He was fighting for Amy, the beautiful woman who was abused by this asshole he was fighting in the ring.

Within fifteen minutes of action, Edge pushed Hunter into the referee, knocking him down. Desperate, he looked around and saw Lita standing at ringside, looking terrified as hell. Slowly, he got out of the ring and grabbed her sore arm.

"Get in the ring, bitch!" he yelled.

Lita shook her head no. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, causing blood to gush out of her mouth.

"I said get in the ring, bitch! Don't disrespect me anymore!" Edge yelled again. This time he pulled her into the ring just as Hunter began to stir.

Randy, Dave and Ric stood at the entrance way, deciding whether or not they should interfere. Hunter said he didn't need their help but the way things are looking for him right now was slim.

Then, out of nowhere, onlookers were shocked to see Trish Stratus, Lita's real life best friend, slid in the ring and did the Chick Kick on Edge. She slid back out of the ring and disappeared into the crowd, not before she gave the finger to an enraged Edge.

He turned back and glared at Lita with those cold brown eyes. He started towards her, his hands balled up into fists and he was seething.

"You told her to kick me, bitch? Well, both of you are gonna pay!" Edge roared as he grabbed a fistful of her red hair.

Just then, Matt Hardy whacked him with a steel chair and executed the Twist of Fate right of the object. Lita smiled at him before he climbed out of the ring and ran towards the back.

Even then, Edge refused to stay down. He picked up the steel chair and whacked her on her back, causing to stumble on the mat. This time, he raised the steel over his head but she somehow raised her right leg and kicked him right in his balls.

Squealing, he dropped the chair and pulled his legs together. Hunter gained enough strength to deliver the Pedigree on the chair, turned him over and cover him.

Lita shook the referee and convinced him to make the count. Groggy, he slapped his hand down on the mat three times slowly and motioned the time keeper to ring the bell.

The rest of Evolution stormed in the ring and celebrated with Hunter and the newest member of their group, Lita. When Hunter finally managed to stand up, she leaped in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you for saving me from that monster. I'm free!" Lita exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They kissed again as the crowd cheered on for the new couple.

X

"Gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast to Amy Dumas, our first female member of Evolution!" Hunter said while he raised his glass of champagne in the air.

Amy smiled at him. As a matter of fact, she smiled at all of her friends, including Trish and Matt. Tonight was a special night. Thanks to them, she can no longer be pushed around by Adam. She can smile again.

"Amy, by having you in Evolution, we're now gonna be even stronger." Hunter wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

Amy felt the heat lurching in her body. She didn't know what it was but she felt something for the 'Game.' He was handsome, intelligent and cocky. She was attracted to him.

"Hunter, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Amy whispered in his ear.

"No problem." he grabbed her arm gently and led her out in the hallway.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" he asked with a smile.

"Well..." she took a deep breath. "I have a confession to make. I never loved Adam."

Hunter was confused. What did she mean she never loved Adam?

"I mean, I did love him, but not that deep. There's someone else for me. Someone who crashed their way into my heart. Someone who wants to be with me," Amy said, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Oh." Hunter felt rejected. Amy has found someone else. So he has no chance of telling her how he really feels.

Amy looked at him with a concern look on her face. "Hunter, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to know who this person you fell in love with, that's all," he said softly.

Amy placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well, he's tall, blond and handsome. And tonight, he saved a girl from hell. He may be a asshole at times but he doesn't back down from nobody."

His face began to light up. "Amy, are you saying you're in love with me?"

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I've always loved you, Hunter. Even when I was with Matt, I've always had feeling for you."

"I don't know what to say." he pulled her in his arms.

"You don't have to say anything, baby. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want to be with you." she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ames." Hunter leaned down and kissed her passionately.

X

Dave Batista walked down the hallway, whistling. He was glad everything turned out right for Hunter. With his hands in his pants pockets, he continued walking like it's nobody's business.

Then, he heard screams from the end of the hallway. Curious, he ran down there and noticed the door was cracked open slightly. He peaked inside and saw a man whipping a woman with a leather belt, cussing and screaming at her.

"I'll teach you not to fuck with me, you little tramp! You're my woman and you'll do what I want, when I want!" he yelled as he continued to beat her with the belt.

"No, Steven! Please don't do this!" Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a Victoria screamed, trying to get away from.

_I know he ain't doing what he's doing to her! _Dave thought in his head. The truth is, he's been crushing on her since she came to the company almost four years ago.

_God help me, _Dave said to himself before he barged in and tackled Steven Richards down to the ground.

"You EVER touch her like that again, I'll rip your fucking heart out! Now get out of here!" Dave demanded.

Steven just nodded and took with his tail between his legs. Lisa just sat there and cried as Dave took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Lisa. I'll protect you," Dave said soothingly.

Lisa just smiled.

**I know what you're thinking: Dave and Victoria, huh? Well, stay tuned because in the next chapter, Randy will play the hero to a certain Asian beauty.**

**Please review!**


	4. Thinking of Christine

**Like the story so far? Thank you (Demon Spawn) for reviewing my story!**

**Date: September 14, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter three:**

His face began to light up. "Amy, are you saying you're in love with me?"

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I've always loved you, Hunter. Even when I was with Matt, I've always had feelings for you."

"I don't know what to say." he pulled her in his arms.

"You don't have to sat anything, baby. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want to be with you." she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ames." Hunter leaned down and kissed her passionately.

**And now, here's Chapter four.**

Dave carried Lisa back to the locker room, looking around just to make sure they weren't being followed. He looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully, which brought a huge smile on his face. She was so beautiful. How could anyone hurt her like that?

"Everything's gonna be all right, Lisa. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again," he whispered in her ear.

"Dave, where have you been? Hunter wanted to talk to us about something," Randy ranted.

"I was on my way to get some water until I came across a little problem on the way back," Dave said softly.

Randy looked down and saw a battered and bruised Victoria in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"I heard some screams at the end of the hallway. Luckily for me, the door was cracked open so I took a peak and saw that scrawny ass Steven Richards beating her with a leather belt. So I barged in, kicked his ass and carried her back here," Dave explained.

The 'Legend Killer' shook his head in disbelief. "Richards, an abusive guy? He's so small. I can't believe he would do that to Lisa."

"I can't believe it, either." Dave carried her inside the locker room and saw Hunter doing some push-ups and Amy stretching her arms.

"Where's Flair?" Dave asked as he laid Victoria down on the sofa.

"He's in the General Manager's office. He'll be back in a minute," Hunter grunted.

Amy noticed Lisa laying on the sofa. "What's going on with her, Dave?"

He sighed deeply. "She's been hurt. Richards did a number on her."

Amy was stunned. "Are you saying Steven Richards did this to her? What happened?"

"I heard her scream when I went to get some water. I took a peak through the door and saw him welding a leather belt at her. So I barged in and took him out. Then I decided to protect her," Dave explained.

Amy leaned down and looked at Lisa's sleeping form. _Poor Lisa,_

she thought. How could Richards degrade her like that? And, for what? For his own sick pleasure?

Her thoughts shifted to her daughter. Where was Christine now? Did Mark did the same thing to her? Suddenly, she couldn't fight the tears falling from her eyes so she ran out of the locker room in a huff.

"What's wrong with her?" Randy asked, looking confused.

Hunter headed for the door. "I think what happened to Lisa was too much for her to take. I'll go check up on her and see if she's all right."

X

Sitting on a crate, Amy held her face in her hands and cried her eyes. This was too much. From killing her abusive stepfather, losing her long-lost daughter, being abused by Adam and being rescued by Hunted was a major cycle she couldn't break away from.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" a deep male voice called to her.

Teary-eyed, she looked up and saw Hunter smiling weakly.

"I'm okay, honey," she simply said.

"Are you sure? You ran out of there like someone was after you. And you was crying. Did what happened to Lisa take its toll on you?" Hunter asked as he hopped on the crate next to her.

"That among other things," she admitted after she sniffed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Every day of my life. I never got the chance to hold her," Amy cried.

"So what are you gonna do?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm 30 years old now. It's been 15 years since Christine was snatched away from me. I don't know where she lives, who she lives with or what she's doing. I give anything just to see her again," she declared.

"If you do decided to look for her, I would love to help you. I think what your stepfather did was horrible," he said before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

Amy buried her face against his neck and cried harder. There was hope for her after all. But, something else was brewing in her. Even though Hunter was officially her boyfriend, they weren't intimate yet.

But the sexual tension between them was beginning to boil over.

X

Lisa woke up a few minutes later and found herself in Dave's strong arms. Suddenly, she remembered how she got here. The 'Animal' rescued her after the beating her fiancé admonished on her. She snuggled more close to him and breathed in his masculine scent.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked softly.

Lisa smiled at him. "Much better, thanks to you."

"You don't have to thank me, darling. I couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you like that. You deserve better," Dave declared as he kissed her forehead.

"You know something? You're right! I do deserve better. I'm gonna go to him and say we're through!" Lisa exclaimed as she stood up.

Dave stood up with her. "At least let me go with you, sweetheart. That way, if he tries to take a hit on you, I'll be there to kick his ass again."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Dave."

X

"Come on, stupid machine! Give me the goddamn water already!" Randy ranted. He smacked the vending machine with his hands, trying to get a bottle of water out. This is the third time the machine malfunctioned and it was pissing him off.

Finally, after a few moments, a bottle of Deer Park spring water popped out. Randy grabbed it, twisted it open and took a big swig of it in his mouth.

Then, he heard a woman crying and a man yelling and screaming. Curious, Randy decided to go and see what the hell is going on down there.

"You stupid bitch! Why couldn't you go and do what the fuck I said? Now, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" a familiar male voice yelled.

_That sounded like Bradshaw, _Randy thought. Suddenly, he saw a door cracked open so he leaned over and saw the most horrific thing ever witnessed.

It was John 'Bradshaw' Layfield all right and he was wielding a lead pipe. He was seething and his face turned bright red.

"Why didn't you do what I had told you to do? Now you're gonna get it!" he yelled again, swinging the lead pipe in her face.

The woman cried as he kept beating her with the steel. Randy saw the blood on her face and stood astonished. He knew who that woman was. This was the woman who he's been having a crush on for a while.

"When I get done with your ass, you're gonna wish you was dead, you lousy tramp!" Bradshaw exclaimed.

Anger boiled in the 'Legend Killer's' veins so he barged in and punched JBL right in his jaw.

"Don't you ever do that again, asshole! Now get out of her before you taste the steel pipe!" Randy yelled as he went over and picked her up off the floor.

Bradshaw got up and headed for the door, not before he said, "this isn't over, you little bitch!"

He stormed out of the locker room, leaving Randy holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay? He really did a number on you," Randy said as he scooped her up in his arms.

She just cried. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to go on. I feel so disgusted with myself."

"Don't you say that! You're a strong, beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. You don't deserve this kind of treatment from him!" Randy declared, holding her close to him more tightly.

She laid her head against his shoulder and sniffed on his silk shirt. Normally, he would get upset but for some reason, he didn't mind having her cry on his shirt.

"Everything's gonna be okay, honey. I'll be damned if John 'Bradshaw' Layfield ever lay a hand on you again," Randy said soothingly, running his fingers through her long black hair.

"You really mean it?" she raised her head and looked deeply in his piercing blue eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "Within every ounce of my being, baby. Now, let's go get you cleaned up."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the locker room and headed for the trainer's office. Randy looked over and saw how beautiful she looked despite the blood gushing out of her forehead. In only a short matter of time, Gail Kim had already became his everything.

**Well, that's another rescue in the record books. I hope you like this story so far and the suspense just keep building.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. The sexual tension between Hunter and Amy will finally reach its breaking point!**

**Please review!**


	5. Sexual tension boiled over

**Hello to all my readers! You know how I do this! Are you ready for the next chapter? Read on!**

**Date: September 14, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter four:**

Amy buried her face against his neck and cried harder. There was hope for her after all. But, something else was brewing in her. Even though Hunter was officially her boyfriend, they weren't intimate yet.

But the sexual tension between them was beginning to boil over.

**And now, here's chapter five.**

Randy cleaned Gail's beautiful face with a wash cloth, trying to get rid of the blood that stained her face. Since the trainer was nowhere to be found, he took matters into his own hands. He made sure she looked better than she was a few minutes ago.

"So, Gail. How long have you been with that clown?" Randy asked as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Let's see. Since last year when he turned his back on Ron Simmons, changed his look and became snobby. But, I didn't think he was gonna be violent," Gail said, almost snorting.

"Oh, I knew he was gonna be violent. Just not towards a woman," Randy huffed.

"You're right. I wonder what he'll do now," she thought.

"He ain't gonna do nothing to you as long as I'm here. I'll make sure of that!" he declared.

Gail wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She was grateful he came at the right time, or else Bradshaw would've killed her.

When they pulled apart, Randy looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. He absolutely adored this woman. Sure, he was known as a ladies' man, but, for the first time in his life, someone came along and crashed their way into his heart.

"Gail, can I ask you something?" Randy asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sure." she smiled.

"I know we don't know each other well, but I would love to get to know you more. What I'm trying to say is...would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Randy asked softly.

Gail placed her hand over his gently. "I would love nothing more."

X

Hand in hand, Dave and Lisa walked towards her fiance's locker room. She was incredibly nervous but she remained calm. She had gotten to know the big man as a sweet, loving person but when he loses it, he loses it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dave asked when they reached the door.

"It's either that or I'm dead. And I don't wanna die," Lisa simply said.

"I told you I'm not gonna let anything or anyone happen to you. I'm here for you." he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Dave. That really means a lot to me," Lisa said through her tears.

She took a deep breath and walked inside. Dave said that he would be right outside if she needed him. She smiled at him before she turned and headed for Richards'.

He was sitting on the sofa, smoking a cigarette. When he saw Lisa heading his way, he threw the cigarette in the trash can and bolted up to face her.

"What the hell do you want?" he scolded.

She took off her engagement ring and handed it to him. "I just wanted to give this back and I'm calling off the wedding."

"WHAT?" Steven yelled.

"I can't marry you. I'm calling off the wedding to save myself. I can't marry a man who has hurt me so much," Lisa said simply.

He grabbed her arm. "I knew you were screwing around with _him. _You're nothing but a whore!"

Lisa snatched her arm away from him. "If anyone's a whore around here, it's you. I'm not the one who got another girl pregnant and left her high and dry. I'm not the one who contracted a Sexually Transmitted Disease from an ex-girlfriend. And, I'm not the one who abuses the person I'm supposed to love and respect."

"What are you saying? You never loved me?" Richards asked in disbelief.

"I did love you, but not in the way you wanted me to love you. You wanted a woman to be your slave. I'm not your slave nor I'll ever be. And I'm not your fiancee anymore. So, I'm saying good-bye," Lisa declared as she headed for the door.

As she opened the door, Richards threw a vase near her by the wall.

"You'll pay for this, you stupid bitch! No one leaves Steven Richards and gets away with it!" he ranted.

"Good-bye," was the last words she said before she walked out of the locker room, and out of his life, once and for all.

X

"I assure you, Amy, Adam will never bother you again," chairman Vince McMahon declared. He summoned her to his office after he watched the taping a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, Vince, but, I'm still worried. If anything, I know Adam will cook up some kind of revenge against me," Amy admitted, looking scared.

"And that's why he got traded to SmackDown! He'll be traveling on a different route and he'll be watched at all time. The one thing I don't tolerate is men hurting women and using them for their own sick pleasure!" he exclaimed.

She stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you very much. At least someone else around here cares."

"I'm just doing the best I can, Lita. Now, you go and get some rest. I'll see you back here later on tonight," Vince said before he lead her out the door.

Amy leaned back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. It was like the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she won't have to worry about looking over her shoulder anymore.

She began to walk to clear her head. Her daughter kept popping up in her mind. Every night, she cried herself to sleep because of what her stepfather had pulled.

Finally, she had enough of the torment, so last night, she got on the phone and hired a private investigator to find her child. She was willing to pay him all of her life savings. She just wanted her baby back.

She turned around the corner and saw Hunter stretching his bulging biceps up in the air. Trying not to disturb him, Amy huddled behind a crate and stared at his form. Everything about him turned her on. She couldn't understand why he didn't ravish her yet.

She was so caught up on his physical attributes, she knocked over a bottle of water, causing it to spill on the floor. That startled Hunter so she hid behind the corner as fast as her feet would let her go.

"Is anyone there?" he yelled.

She didn't say anything. In fact, she covered her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming.

"Amy? Is that you? If so, come on out," Hunter said, wrapping his towel around his neck.

Busted, she took a deep breath, walked around the corner and stood face to face with her man.

"Why were you hiding back there? You know you can stare at me all you want," he chuckled.

She giggled nervously as she approached him slowly. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered from his gentle touch.

Amy wanted him to keep touching her.

"We've been together for a while now," she started to say.

"I know, baby. And, I know what you've been going through, too," Hunter said as he pulled her in his arms.

She laid her head against his chest. "Last night, I called a private investigator. He's gonna help me find Christine."

"That's good to here. She needs to be with you." he kissed her forehead.

"_I _need to be with you!" Amy declared before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, which caught Hunter completely off guard.

Before long, he responded to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and carried her towards the end of the hallway. He didn't want anyone to see what was about to happen.

"I want you, Amy. Once we go that route, things will never be the same," Hunter admitted as he pushed her against the wall.

Amy reached up and kissed him passionately. "I don't want it to be the same. I've been longing for your touch, your lips and your body forever."

"God, I love you so much!" he exclaimed before he removed her halter top, leaving her in her bra.

They kissed again, their tongues playing tag as he lifted her bra up and began playing with her swollen, sore nipples. She threw her head back and moaned his name when he leaned down and captured one nipple in his mouth, then the other. She ran her fingers through his hair and cried out from the sweet sensation lurching in her.

"Oh, baby! Make love to me!" Amy screamed out. The torture was taking a toll on her.

Luckily for him, she was wearing a short skirt so he just lifted the fabric around her waist and pulled her thong down. She stepped out of them and gasped as he slipped one finger inside of her, then another.

Her knees became weak so she grabbed the edge of the crate for support. This was too much for her to take. Her body was racked with spasms after spasms when it was all said and done.

Feeling aggressive, she turned him over and pushed him against the wall. Hunter was shocked when Amy yanked his wrestling trunks down to his ankles and made him step out of them. Then, with her fingers, she began stroking him gently, causing him to groan with satisfaction.

"Don't do this to me, baby!" he moaned loudly.

The feeling was overwhelming. Before long, his body was racked with orgasm, which made Amy smile. She knew she'd made him come in the throes of passion.

Not taking it anymore, Hunter once again pushed her against the wall. Without a second to lose, he lifted her legs around his waist and plunged deep inside of her. Amy screamed out his name because it felt so good to have him inside of her.

Up and down, he rammed her against the wall. She found his rhythm and moved right along. The feeling was out of this world as orgasm after orgasm caved in her body.

Amy craved for this man. He saved her life after the embarrassment, the humiliation, the pain and the suffering she had to endure at the hands of Adam Copeland.

Before long, Hunter picked up the pace and rammed into her even harder. She felt a strong orgasm caving in and her body became sore from all the wonderful things he did to her.

"Make me yours, baby! Make me yours!" Amy moaned when the fury of her orgasm came so strong, she could've died on the spot.

The second orgasm knocked the wind out of them as they screamed each other's names out. Afterward, Hunter held on to Amy tightly as they became to come down.

"I love you too, Hunter," she said a few minutes later.

He leaned down and grabbed their clothes. "We better get out of here. Someone could've watched us."

"You're right. Let's go back to your hotel room," Amy suggested with a smile.

They scurried on out of the building hand in hand, not realizing a male figure was lurking in the background, seething!

**Oh, no! Who could that be? Stay tuned in chapter six because the sexual tension between Hunter and Amy continues to reach the breaking point!**

**Please review!**


	6. Hunter and Amy are being watched

**What's happening? Are you ready for some more excitement? Read on!**

**Date: September 15, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter five:**

"I love you too, Hunter," she said a few minutes later.

He leaned down and grabbed their clothes. "We better get out of here. Someone could've watched us."

"You're right. Let's go back to your hotel room," Amy said with a smile.

They scurried on out of the building, hand in hand, not realizing a male figure was lurking in the background, seething!

**And now, here's Chapter six.**

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Adam's number. He couldn't wait to tell him what just happened. If he was here right now, he would be sickened to death.

After only two rings, he heard the phone being picked up.

"_Hello?" _Adam answered.

"It's me. You won't believe what I just saw a few minutes ago," he said.

"_What happened?" _Adam asked.

"Hunter and Amy were having sex against the wall!" he announced.

He heard Adam throwing something and cussing his lungs out. The truth is, he should've been the one fucking Amy senseless. That woman knew what she was doing.

"_I can't believe this. How could she do this? She couldn't just move on already!" _Adam ranted.

"I'm sorry, man. But I saw it with my own two eyes. Man, you should've seen her. She was wild with him," he said with a devilish grin.

"_You listen to me, you cold, heartless bastard. I pay you a lot of money to see what Amy's up to, not for you to have your own sick little fantasy! If you can't follow the rules, I'll get someone else!" _Adam yelled.

"All right, all right! I get your point. So what do you want me to do now?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"_Follow them back to the hotel. If you have to, plant a bug or something so you can hear them talk. Then call me back." _Adam hung up the phone.

He snapped his phone shut and sighed deeply. Working for Adam was much harder than he thought.

(A/N: I decided to twist this one up in this chapter. The mystery man who's working for Edge will not be revealed until near the end of the story.)

X

Gail was in the bathroom, brushing her long black hair. Her dinner date with Randy was tonight so she wanted to look her best. The truth is, he's been so wonderful to her since he saved her from Bradshaw's wrath.

Randy was taking her to an Italian restaurant so she decided to wear a simple back dress. She slipped the garment over her head and felt the soft fabric brushing against her. It felt cool against her skin as she walked towards the mirror and started applying her make-up.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Gail smiled because she knew it was her handsome knight in shining armor.

"Who is it?" Gail asked, grinning.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BITCH! WE NEED TO TALK!" a familiar male voice yelled on the other side.

Gail groaned with impatience. How dare he come to her hotel after she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him ever again!

"What do you want, John? I don't wanna see you!" Gail scolded.

"You better open this door right now or I'll break it down!" Bradshaw yelled.

She quickly went to the phone and dialed the police's number. She wanted him gone. He has hurt her long enough.

"I'm breaking this door down and I'm gonna kick your Asian ass, you lousy whore!" he began kicking the door down.

"Leave me alone, John! Please just go away!" Gail yelled as she was on the phone with the cops.

A few minutes later, she heard a loud thump coming from outside as she hung up the phone. Slowly, she headed for the door, hoping he would go away. She had enough of his abusive and controlling behavior.

Gail jumped when the door opened, then she breathed a sigh of relief when Randy stepped inside, holding a bouquet of red roses. She leaped in his arms and held him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," she cried.

"I got here as soon as I could. I saw Bradshaw trying to break the door down so I grabbed a rock and knocked him down on the back of his head," he explained.

Just then, two police officers came in. One of them slapped some handcuffs on Bradshaw's wrists and pulled him on his feet.

"Miss, can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked as he pulled out a pen and a pad.

"That man is a former boyfriend of mine. He's been abusive and controlling towards me over the last few months. Tonight, he tried to break in," Gail told him.

As he wrote her comments down, she looked over his shoulder and saw Bradshaw glaring at her with his cold brown eyes. She just wanted to go over there and smack the shit out of him for destroying her.

"All right, Miss. I believe that's all for now. I'll give you a call tomorrow to see if you wanna press charges against this man. Have a good night," the officer said before he walked out of the room and closed the door.

She breathed a sigh a relief when she went into his arms. Randy kissed her forehead gently and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Do you still wanna go to dinner tonight?" Randy asked with a tainted smile.

Gail looked up at him and returned his smile. "Of course I still wanna go to dinner. Bradshaw's not gonna hold me down."

He just held her tightly.

X

Driving back to the hotel, Amy could barely keep her hands off of Hunter. After the way he made love to her against the wall, she couldn't get enough of this sexy looking man.

Hunter could barely drive because her hands messed with his bulging crotch. He couldn't concentrate on the road because she pulled his pants down and yanked his boxers shorts down with them. There, she stroked him to the max, causing him to groan.

"Come on, baby. Daddy needs to drive," Hunter finally managed to say.

Amy leaned down and took his throbbing member in her mouth. That was enough for him to pull the car over to an abandoned spot where no one could see them and kill the engine to the car. He adjusted the seat backwards so she could get more access.

"What am I gonna do with you, baby?" he shook his head and laughed.

Amy looked up and stared at him. "Sorry about that. I just wanted you."

"Point well taken." he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. To his amazement, she opted not to wear her thong since she wanted him so bad. Within a minute, she slid down on his hard length and moaned when she buried him to the root.

"Oh God," she moaned. Once again, having him inside of her was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced.

Hunter bolted upward, touching her vaginal walls gently. Amy screamed out his name as she felt the sensation lurching inside. All she could do was move along with him.

A distance away from where the car was parked, he sat in his car and snapped a few photos of the two. Even though the windows were fogged up, he was able to get some good shots.

Watching Amy moving her hips turned him on. All he could do was stroke himself as he watched her. He groaned softly, imagining what would happen if he got her in his bed. She would whither under him while he stroke her to the core.

After snapping a few more photos, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Adam's number.

"It's me. They're at it again. I'll show you the pictures as soon as possible," he said when Adam's answering machine picked up.

He snapped the phone shut and cut on the engine. Then, after looking at Amy one more time, he drove off.

**Uh-oh! Something tells me Adam's not gonna like what the mystery man is gonna show him! Stay tuned in Chapter seven because Randy and Gail will indulge in their just desserts!**

**Please review!**


	7. Christine's alive

**I'm back again with another chapter! Read on, because the suspense just keep on building!**

**Date: September 17, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter six:**

After snapping a few more photos, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Adam's number.

"It's me. They're at it again. I'll show you the photos as soon as possible," he said when Adam's answering machine picked up.

He snapped the phone shut and cut on the engine. Then, after looking at Amy one more time, he drove off.

**And now, here's Chapter seven.**

"What the hell is this?" Adam asked. He saw him holding a manila folder.

"The photos that I took. I must warn you, it's pretty graphic," he said simply.

Adam snatched the folder away from him. He tore it up and pulled out the pictures, glaring at the man who's helping him. Then, he looked down and was outraged to see Amy in a compromising position.

"Is this what you saw? Amy having sex in the car?" Adam scolded, his face turning red.

"Yep. I managed to get some good shots even though the windows were fogged up. I'm telling you, they way she was moving was unbelievable," he chuckled.

Adam reached over and punched him in his eye, causing him to fall on the bed. He looked up and saw his boss seething.

"I asked you to do one simple thing! One simple thing! But, no, once again, you took these photos for your own sick pleasure! Now, I'm beginning to think you want Amy for yourself!" Adam scorned.

He slowly stood up and glared at him. "Maybe I do. After all, I had her first. Maybe I'm better in bed than both you and Hunter combined."

"How dare you!" Adam yelled.

"No, you just want her back so you can control her. Me? I want her back because she's great in the sack. And I have the one thing she wants more than anything in the world." he grinned.

Adam snorted. "And what's that?"

He went to the door and opened it, then he motioned Adam to follow him. He looked inside and saw a pretty teenage girl sitting on the chair, tied up and gagged. Tears fell from her eyes and she was shaking violently.

"Who is she?" Adam asked, a look of concern on his face.

He walked over and placed his hand on top of her fiery red hair. "This beautiful young lady sitting on the chair is Amy's long lost daughter, Christine Dumas."

"What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Adam was shocked.

"I'm gonna hit Amy where it really hurts. By the time I get done with her, she's gonna be begging for me to take her back. Then, we'll live happily ever after." he grinned.

Adam realized he had created a monster.

X

"Detective Miller, what can I do for you?" Amy asked. She lead him inside her hotel room.

"I have some information about your daughter that you may like," he said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Would you care for something to drink?" she asked as she went to the bar.

"A scotch would do me just fine," he suggested.

Amy fixed him a drink then she handed it to him. Feeling nervous, she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" she asked softly.

Miller cleared his throat. "Well, for one thing, Christine is alive. I checked her records and it revealed she was given up for adoption. For three years, she was shifted from foster home to foster home until a much older couple decided to adopt her. She lived with them until she turned 12."

"What happened to her?" Amy asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Her adopted parents died so she was all alone. Then, I discovered something disturbing about someone you know very well," Miller pointed out.

"I killed him!" she exclaimed.

"You thought you did, but, as it turned out, he faked his own death and disappeared without a trace. Now, I have reason to believe he's alive and he has Christine somewhere," he admitted.

Amy cried right in from of the detective. How could this happen? He was alive and he had her daughter? Their daughter?

"Is there anything you can do?" Amy sniffed.

"I'm working with a team of investigators and Social Services in nailing the bastard. Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back in one piece." Miller patted her hand.

Amy just nodded her head but she was unsure. She realized getting her little girl back was gonna be a tough act to follow.

X

Gail giggled when Randy carried her back to her hotel room. After having the incredible dinner she ever had (not to mention the most expensive bottle of red wine) she was starting to get tipsy. To her credit, he was starting to feel inhibited himself.

"How many glasses of wine did you have, girl?" Randy asked incoherently.

"Too many," she said with a giggle.

It took all of his strength to kick the door open and carry her inside. Gail wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance. They both stumbled on the bed, which caused Gail to laugh out loud.

"How do you keep it up?" Randy shook his head in disbelief.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned over and kissed him, first lightly, then more passionately. He was shocked but he responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he laid her down on the firm mattress, all the while he kept on kissing her ruthlessly.

Randy lifted her dresses away from her heated body and caressed her breasts with his hands, causing her to moan. Gail reached down and unfastened his trousers with her fingers and tugged them down to his ankles. She undid the buttons to his boxers and slipped her hand inside, feeling the length of his hardness around her callous fingers.

Randy groaned loudly as she stroked him to the core. His kisses intensified, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. Before long, he reached down and removed her soaked panties and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. She groaned when he did this and forced his finger deeper.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked before he removed the rest of his clothes.

Gail could only nod. The truth is, she had wanted him since the day he came to her rescued her. And, the way he was treating her, the feeling were confirmed.

She pulled him back down on the bed with her. His lips crushed against her with so much passion. She pulled him on top of her. He spread her legs wide and slid inside of her with ease. She wrapped her legs around his back and sighed deeply.

The feeling was overwhelming. Gail felt him going in and out of her. Randy tried to restrain himself because he couldn't believe this was happening. He was making love to the one woman he'd always wanted.

Pleasure was filling up in her veins. This was a dream come true. She felt him going harder and faster inside of her. Before long, she found her rhythm and moved along with him.

Moans of pleasure filled his ears. Before long, he turned over on his back and sat her on top of him. She slid down on his member inch by inch, moaning as she buried him to the root.

Up and down, she rode him slowly, bringing them both to climax. The moon cascaded over the bedroom and the stars twinkled in her brown eyes. Gail leaned down and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Randy ran his hands up and her back, stopping to grip her ass.

That sent her over the edge. Realizing she's coming close to climax, she moved faster and faster. Even though she was drunk, she knew what she was doing to him and the effects were astounding.

Finally, Gail reached paradise with Randy trailing close behind. Afterwards, she fell asleep in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

He smiled. He finally got the girl of his dreams.

**Wow! I got hot and bothered after that one! Stay tuned in Chapter eight because Amy has a close encounter with her daughter and Lisa finally admits her hidden feelings to Dave!**

**Please review!**


	8. Amy's encounter with Christine

**All right, now. You know how it is. The story's getting hot by the day!**

**Date: September 18, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter seven:**

"Is there anything you can do?" Amy sniffed.

"I'm working with a team of investigators and Social Services in nailing the bastard. Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back in one piece." Miller patted her hand.

Amy just nodded her head but she was unsure. She realized getting her little girl back was gonna be a tough act to follow.

**And now, here's Chapter eight.**

Gail stirred in her sleep, her head pounding furiously. She felt sick and her muscles were aching. She sat up on the bed and felt dizzy so she laid back down. Where the hell was she?

Suddenly, the door opened and out came Randy, holding a glass of water. Slowly, her memory began to come back. Randy carried her back here last night after she drank too much wine. He took her out to dinner.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You were pretty much out of it," Randy said with a smile. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"All I remember is we had some dinner, I got drunk and you carried me back here," Gail admitted.

"There was one more thing we did." he grinned.

"What's that?" she stared at him with intensity.

"This." he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the bed with her.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember everything," Gail said with a grin.

"Any regrets?" Randy kissed her forehead.

"Not one." she laid her head against his shoulder and smiled.

X

Elsewhere, Lisa was in her hotel room, watching televison while she was eating some breakfast. This was the first time she was able to do this in peace. Since she called off her engagement with Richards, she's been able to do some of things she wanted to.

And it's all thanks to Dave Batista.

Speaking of Dave, she hasn't seen or heard from him in a minute. Maybe because he was so busy or he was looking out for her from a distance.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lisa yelled.

"It's me. Dave," he yelled in return.

She ran to the door, opened it, and pulled him inside. As soon as she closed the door, he pulled in his arms and kissed her passionately, which caught her off guard.

"What was that for?" Lisa asked when they pulled apart a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was just missing you so much, that's all," Dave said, blushing.

"I missed you, too. I was wondering why you don't come and see me anymore." she pouted playfully.

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. "I was keeping a lookout for you from afar. You'll never know when Richards may strike next.

Lisa shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore. He's been fired," Dave announced with a smile.

"What happened?" Lisa was excited.

"Apparently, he got over you and started stalking the other divas. He was drunk, too. And you know Vince. He doesn't tolerate men hurting women like that so he fired him on the spot. So now, you're really free." he held her tightly.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply. No more heartache, no more pain and suffering, no more denial. Her heart was now free of the agony Richards had caused.

Lisa looked up and saw Dave smiling down on her. Suddenly, she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He was surprised at what she did but he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her on his lap.

"I love you, Dave," Lisa said before she fell asleep in his arms.

He was shocked! She loved him! As he held her tightly, he drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt about their wedding.

X

He untied Christine and pulled her out of the chair. He wanted to go into town so leaving her hear with a drunk Adam was not gonna happen.

"Go change your clothes," he demanded.

She just nodded her head and went to the bathroom. A second later, she came out wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Get in the car, Christine. We're going for a ride," he demanded as he opened the car door.

She hopped right in and buckled her seatbelt. The truth is, she didn't want to be here with him. She knows what he had done to her mother. Christine couldn't hate her because she knew she was taken away.

Now, she looked over at the man she hated the most. The man who had caused so much pain and suffering to her mother and her grandmother.

The man who was her very own father.

X

"Hunter!" Amy screamed as their bodies reverently became one.

She needed some release. After she learned her daughter was alive, she couldn't wait to tell her man the good news. The sexual frustration was taking its toll on her.

In and out, he pounded into her with rough force, causing her to scream. She dug her fingers in his back and wrapped her legs around his back to keep up with his movements.

There was no other place she'd rather be than in his arms. Amy loved him so much. He healed her heart and shown her how to live again.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, she relished being in Hunter's arms. He continued pumping inside of her without a care in the world. His erect member touched her vaginal walls, causing her to shake violently.

Faster and harder, he rammed into her with brute force. Tears fell from her eyes because the feeling was so incredible. Her body became weak with passion and desire.

Finally, Amy couldn't shake the fury of her orgasm so she crossed the line in a violent fashion. Luckily for her, Hunter wasn't that far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap.

Their sweaty bodies fit together snugly in the aftermath. Amy rested her head against his chest and breathed heavily. Hunter held her against him in a loving manner and kissed her forehead.

"Do you ever get enough of me, baby?" he chuckled.

"I can never get enough of you, Hunt. You're an addiction I need to keep me going," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad." he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

X

Later on that day, Amy went into the town mall. She was shopping for an outfit she needed for the show tonight. She wanted something that will arouse Hunter to the point he just want to take her right in front of the crowd.

After she got what she needed, Amy walked out of the mall when she ran into a little girl.

"Watch where you're going, sweetheart. You nearly knocked me down," she said with a smile.

She offered to help the girl up, for which she accepted. They both dusted the dirt off their clothes while Amy picked up her bags.

"Thank you, lady. I'm sorry for not looking where I was going," she said with a small smile.

Amy returned her smile. "It's all right. I've better get going. I'll see you later."

While she walked away, Christine just stood there and smiled. That's her mother, all right. Amy was the sweetest person in the world. It was only a matter of time before she's back with her.

"I love you, Mom," Christine said before she walked away.

**What have I done? How could Amy not know that's her daughter? Well, stay tuned in Chapter nine because a lengthy conversation between Amy and Patricia leads to an stunning discovery!**

**Please review!**


	9. Amy's pregnant!

**I'm back! Like what I have so far? Well, you're in a pleasant treat in this chapter.**

**Date: September 18, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter eight:**

While she walked away, Christine just stood there and smiled. That's her mother, all right. Amy was the sweetest person in the world. It was only a matter of time before she's back with her.

"I love you, Mom," Christine said before she walked away.

**And now, here's Chapter nine.**

"You're gonna do _what_?" Adam ranted.

"I'm gonna get Amy back. Today was just the beginning. Christine's gonna help me get her mother back," he said with a grin.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you been taking too many steroids? What makes you think you're gonna get her back? Let's not forget who you're working for!" Adam reminded him.

He smiled. "That's another thing. I'm cutting our deal short. It's best for Amy be with her _real_ family, not with you."

"You can't do this! I made you! I enlisted your help in getting Amy back for me, not for you to indulge in your own sick little fantasy!" Adam yelled in his face.

"I have something for her that you don't have. Christine's the key in me getting Amy back. Let's not forget, I had her first. Amy was a wild little number. I couldn't get enough of her!" he smiled.

"What are you talking about? How did you get Amy first?" Adam snorted.

"I was married to her mother. Christie was dull in bed compared to Amy. She was wild and would do just about anything to please me. And, when Christine was born, I took her away so Amy could have a normal life," he explained.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me you're her supposedly deceased stepfather, Mark Harris?" Adam was stunned.

"The one and only. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan. I'm planning on marrying Amy when I get her back and as soon as I divorce her mother." he moved towards the door.

Adam jumped on his back and started attacking him, throwing punches left to right. Mark just threw him across the room and threw acid on his face, causing him to scream.

"Don't mess with me, Adam. You were no good for Amy, anyway. Do me a favor and leave town once and for all!" Mark snarled.

He grabbed Christine and walked out of the house, not looking back at an injured Adam.

X

"Trish! I'm so glad to see you again! How was your honeymoon?" Amy exclaimed as she led her best friend inside her room.

Trish just smiled. "It was so beautiful. Andrew and I traveled all over Europe and we just soaked in the sights!"

Amy was excited for her newly married girlfriend. Trish married her longtime love, Andrew Martin a.k.a Test just a few weeks ago and she couldn't be happier.

"How was the sex?" Amy asked with a smile.

Trish looked at her and blushed. "For your information, the sex was awesome! Andrew taught me some things I'd never knew."

"I'm glad to heat that." Amy motioned her to sit on the sofa with her.

"So. How are things with you and Adam?" Trish asked seriously.

Amy looked at her. "I broke up with him. You know he became abusive."

"Get out of here! I didn't know he was like that! How did that happen?" Trish was shocked.

"What you didn't know is how I got with him. He hired a private investigator and dug up some dish on my past. He threatened to expose my secret if I didn't date him. What he didn't know is that I already posted my secret over the internet." Amy grinned.

"I know about that much. Who came to your rescue?" Trish asked with interest.

"You won't believe this: Hunter came to my rescue!" Amy admitted.

"Hunter? As in Hunter Hearst Helmsley? You're right, I don't believe this!" Trish threw her hands up in the air.

"That's not all. Turns out, the man had a serious crush on me from the beginning. So much so, that he was willing to fight for me. You remember you came out there and chick kicked Adam in the head when they had that match," Amy reminded her.

"I just did that as a favor for Randy. He didn't tell what was going on. He didn't like the way Adam was treating you out in public," Trish said. Then she placed her hand over her best friend's.

"I need to thank him, by the way. Anyway, Hunter won the match so I became the first female member of Evolution. Since then, Hunter and I have been intimately involved." Amy giggled.

"I'm so happy for you. At least, he's a real man who'll protect you. I just can't believe I'm friends with a man who's hurting you." Trish hugged her friend.

Amy returned her hug until bile began to form up in her throat. She covered her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Trish.

Once inside, Amy grabbed her hair and threw up in the toilet, gagging. What was wrong with her today? It couldn't be the food she ate because she didn't eat that much breakfast this morning. She was too busy making love with Hunter to eat.

"Honey, are you okay?" Trish asked when she came to the bathroom.

"I don't know. I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning," Amy asked as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Okay. I'm making a doctor's appointment for you. And I expect you to accept it," Trish demanded as she pulled out her cell phone.

How could Amy fight her best friend?

X

"Okay, Amy. You can put your clothes back on. I'll be back with the test results in a few minutes," the doctor informed her before she stepped out of the room.

"Thank you, doctor," Amy said before she hopped off the table and grabbed her clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked as she watched her best friend dress.

"A little better. I just can't wait to get out of here. I'm getting hungry," Amy admitted.

"Already? You've just ate some grapes before we came here." Trish shook her head in disbelief.

"Those grapes were just a warm up for me. I need some real food like chicken or fish," Amy said with a grin.

A few minutes later, the doctor came back in with some papers in her hands. Amy hopped back on the table while Trish sat back down on the chair.

"Well, the results came back sooner than I expected. Things has been pretty slow around here so I was able to get some work done in advance," she explained.

"Well, is there anything wrong with me? Am I gonna die?" Amy kept asking.

Doctor James smiled. "No, honey. You're not gonna die. You're not sick. You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Amy was stunned.

"According to the test results, you're already three weeks along. You just started having morning sickness today, I presume?" Jones asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Amy exclaimed.

Trish bolted up and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you, Lita! A baby could bring joy to your life!"

Deep down inside, she was scared as hell. How she's gonna tell Hunter about their upcoming child? And what's gonna happen when Adam finds out about it?

**Things are getting really interesting for Lita. Stay tuned in Chapter ten because** **another encounter with Christine leads to an amazing discovery for our girl!**

**Please review!**


	10. Mother and Daughter reunite

**You know how it goes! I'm back with another jaw-dropping chapter!**

**Date: September 19, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter nine:**

Doctor James smiled. "No, honey. You're not gonna die. You're not sick. You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Amy was stunned.

"According to the test results, you're already three weeks along. You just started having morning sickness today, I presume?" James asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Amy exclaimed.

Trish bolted up and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you, Lita! A baby could bring joy to your life."

Deep down inside, she was scared as hell. How she's gonna tell Hunter about their upcoming child? And what's gonna happen when Adam finds out about it?

**And now, here's Chapter ten.**

Flashback

_She looked at the home pregnancy test, stunned. How could this happen? She sat on the toilet and cried her eyes out. If being raped by her stepfather wasn't bad enough, now she's carrying his child. _

_Amy couldn't face him anymore. She needed to get away from him. Even if it means leaving her mother behind. She needs to do something about her unborn child._

"_Amy! Where in the hell are you?" Mark yelled from downstairs._

_She didn't want to be seen by him. She opened the bathroom window and climbed out, trying not to make too much noise. Once she got down to the ground safely, she too off running. _

_Amy knew she was gonna run for the rest of her life..._

End Flashback

She paced around in her locker room, trying to figure out a way to tell Hunter about her sudden pregnancy. She placed her hand on her still flat belly and smiled. Maybe this child could bring her and Hunter closer together.

"Everything's okay, baby?" a deep male voice called to her.

Amy looked up and saw Hunter standing at the doorway, smiling.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," she simply said.

He approached her. "Is everything okay? I hope you're not gonna break up with me."

"No, no. What I'm about to say is important. I hope you don't break up with me after this." she sat him down on the sofa.

He took her hand into his gently. "What's on your mind?"

Amy cleared her throat. "Well, you know I love you, right? And you've been so wonderful to me over the last several months. You saved me from Edge and you healed my heart. What I'm about to say is...I'm pregnant."

"You-you're pregnant? With my baby? Our baby?" Hunter was shocked.

"Yes. And, I just want you to know that if you don't want the baby, I'll still keep it. I already lost Christine. I don't want to lose this baby," she said through her tears.

Before she was about to get up and leave, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Amy was surprised but she responded to him.

"I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a father!" Hunter exclaimed as they pulled apart.

"You are? I'm so relieved!" Amy said with a smile.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Amy, baby, I love you so much. This baby is the foundation of our love and devotion. I'm so glad you told me."

"I'm glad I told you, too. Will you love me regardless if I get fat?" Amy asked with a pout.

"I love you regardless of your appearance, baby girl. Since we're here in Las Vegas, why don't we throw caution to the wind and get married right away," Hunter suggested with a grin.

"You wanna marry me?" she was stunned.

"Yes, baby. I love you and you're the mother of my child. Once we get your daughter back, I would love to raise her as my own." he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay. Let's get married!"

X

"You may now kiss your bride," the minster said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hunter exclaimed. He lifted the veil away from her face and kissed her passionately.

Tears fell from her eyes. This was a dream come true. Finally, someone came along and rescued her from heartache and insecurity.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley. I love you so much," Hunter said. He was crying as well.

"I love you too, Mr. Helmsley." Amy smiled.

X

The next day, Amy woke up early. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She looked around the room for Hunter but he was nowhere to be found. She looked over and saw a piece of paper lying on the night table.

Amy picked it up and unfolded the paper. Inside was a red rose and a note.

_Amy,_

_I went to the gym with the guys. I know you worry so much. Go shopping and meet me back here later for something fun._

_I love you so much,_

_Hunter._

Amy smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. She couldn't wait to have fun with her husband.

X

Later in the day, she drove around town, trying to find a store that carries the best lingerie in town. Because they didn't have time to have a proper honeymoon, Amy decided to surprise Hunter by taking him back home for a few days and ravish him like crazy.

She pulled up in the parking lot of a lingerie store and killed the engine to her car. With her sunglasses on her sultry face, she got out of the car and headed inside.

Amy was so caught up with her naughty thoughts about Hunter, she ended up crashing against someone small, delicate and innocent.

"Honey, watch where you're going. You could've killed me," she said with a giggle.

"I'm so sorry. I can be a klutz sometimes. Please forgive me..." was the words she said until she looked up.

"Hey, you're the same girl I ran into a few weeks ago. How are you doing, sweetheart?" Amy placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. By the way, my name is Chris. Chris Harris," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Amy Dumas Helmsley. I go by the name Lita in World Wrestling Entertainment," she said as she shook her hand.

"I've watched you on television so many times. I'm your biggest fan. My room is filled with pictures of you and I've written stories about you and you're just the best. Besides Trish Stratus," Chris raved.

Amy couldn't help but smile. "Why, thank you very much. You think I can take a look at your stories sometime? I have a friend who runs a publishing company and if your stories are as good as you say they are, maybe I could help you land a book deal," Amy explained.

"That's what I've always wanted to do! Writing is my passion, my mistress, my everything! If you help me, I'll be eternally grateful to you!" Chris exclaimed.

Amy wrote down some things on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Come see me today if you have a chance and bring your stories. I would love to read them."

"Thank you very much, Amy. I'll see you later," Chris chirped before she walked away.

_Such a sweet little girl. She reminded me of someone I know, _Amy thought. She just shook her head and headed inside.

X

Hours later, Christine knocked on the door. She had a bunch of notebooks in her hands so it was hard to hold them. She really hoped her mother like the stories she'd written about her. Then maybe Amy will get the hint.

The door opened and there stood Amy, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her face was as natural as the sun. She smiled at Christine and led her inside.

"I'm so glad you came, Chris. I couldn't stop thinking about you," Amy admitted.

"Really?" _I couldn't stop thinking about you too, Mom,_ a voice in her head told her.

"Yes. Matter of fact, when we ran into each other earlier, you reminded me of someone I know," Amy said as she sat down on the sofa.

"I do? Well, you remind me of someone I know, too. I just couldn't picture you more clearly," Christine said as she sat down next to her mother.

She handed over the notebooks for Amy to read. "These are the stories I've written. Hope you like them."

Amy smiled at her before she opened on up and began to read. The first story was very interesting. It was about a girl who recently found her long lost mother after she was snatched away from her abusive father.

Amy looked up and stared at Christine. This story was a mirror imaged of her life. Her daughter was taken away from Mark when she was 15 years old and it had haunted her deeply.

"Chris, after reading this story, I realized something about you," Amy said as she opened her arms out.

Christine went into them without hesitation. "What's that?"

"You're my daughter." she began to cry.

"I know, Mom. I know." Christine cried along with her.

**I couldn't stop crying. And this is not a dream. Mother and daughter are back together.**

**Stay tuned in chapter eleven because Amy will finally come face to face with her stepfather and Edge!**

**Please review!**


	11. The ultimate confrontation

**I back with another chapter! Read on because the climax of the story is finally here!**

**Date: September 21, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter ten:**

"Chris, after reading this story, I realized something about you," Amy said as she opened her arms out.

Christine went into them without hesitation. "What's that?"

"You're my daughter." she began to cry.

"I know, Mom. I know." Christine cried along with her.

**And now, here's Chapter eleven.**

"Oh, Christine. I've missed you so much. 15 years without you with me was so painful," Amy cried. She held her little girl more tightly.

"I know the feeling. My father told me you were dead but I knew better. I knew you were alive and you were looking for me," Christine replied.

"Baby, I want you to know that I never had any intension of giving you for adoption. Mark, my stepfather, wanted me to get rid of you but I couldn't do that to you. He raped me repeatedly and that's how you came about," Amy explained as she looked down at her beautiful daughter.

"I know you didn't. How could I be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault? My father hates me so much!" Christine cried.

Amy just held her. "Honey, do you know where your father is?"

"He's staying at an abandoned house not too far from here. A guy who goes by the name Edge lives with us since he got fired," Christine revealed.

_Adam and Mark working together? I can't believe this shit! _Amy thought with anger boiled in her veins.

"Baby, why is Edge living with you?" Amy asked with interest.

"He wanted you back. He enlisted my father's help in making his plans going through. Daddy took some photos of you and a man having sex by the wall and in his car. Once I got involved, their partnership ended," Christine explained.

Amy was horrified. _Mark saw me and Hunter having sex! How could he do this to me?_

"Christine, I want you to do me a huge favor," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"What's that, Mom?" Christine was confused.

She took a deep breath. "Take me to your father."

X

"Did you hear, Hunter? Randy and Gail got married!" Dave exclaimed as he barged inside their locker room.

"When?" Hunter was shocked.

"Just a few hours ago. When they found out Bradshaw got fired, they quickly took the opportunity and went to the Justice of the Peace," Dave explained.

"Well, I'll be damned. Randy's finally settled down with one girl. I can't believe this!" Ric exclaimed.

"He ain't the only one who got married on the fly," Hunter said.

Dave and Ric looked at him with their eyes wide open. "What are you saying, man?" Dave asked.

"Gentleman, you're looking at a married man and a soon-to-be father. Amy and I got married yesterday after she told me we're gonna have a baby. I'm so happy I made her my wife!" Hunter exclaimed with a smile.

Dave reached over and hugged him. "Well, I'm happy for you, man. You deserve to be happy after what Stephanie put you through."

Hunter groaned. He didn't wanna think about that billion dollar bitch who ruined his life without a care in the world. Stephanie needed someone to control and Hunter was the perfect choice.

He can't think about that now.

"I've moved on from her. Amy's not like that. She's sweet, caring and honest with me. I love her so much," Hunter declared.

Dave and Ric just smiled.

X

"_Thank you, Amy, for calling me on a short notice. Is there anything I can do for you?" _Detective James said on the line.

"What if I told you I know where Mark is?" Amy asked him simply.

"_You know where Mark is? How did you get that information?"_

James was shocked.

"You won't believe this. I have my daughter with me. She told me everything I needed to know," Amy said.

"_Christine's with you? Put her on the phone right now!" _he demanded.

She handed her cell phone over to Christine, for which she accepted. They were on their way to the house so Amy can confront her stepfather and ex-boyfriend. She still couldn't believe they would stoop so low in getting her back.

"Mom, the detective wanna talk to you again," Christine said as she handed her over the phone.

Amy took it. "Hello, James?"

"_This is amazing. I didn't know she was so smart. Listen, I'm gonna get the squad ready so be careful. Call me back when you're ready." _he hung up the phone.

Amy snapped her phone shut and took a deep breath. She hoped she knows what she's getting herself and her daughter into.

X

"Mark, we need to leave town. Christine's not coming back and I think Amy's onto us," Adam declared as he began packing his bags.

"I'm not leaving until I get Amy and Christine back. And you're gonna help me do it," Mark said.

"WHAT? I'm already in enough trouble concerning you. I, for one, is doing the right thing," Adam ranted as he continued packing.

"You're not leaving town, either. Not if you want her back, too. If I were you, I'd stay and get the job done," Mark commanded as he pushed him down on the bed.

"She's not important to me anymore. She made it very clear when she kicked me in my balls. My relationship with her is over and done with. I have to move on." Adam jumped off the bed.

Before he could make a dash at the door, Mark pulled out his handgun and shot him in the back of his head. Adam slid down on the floor and screamed as he stood over his body.

"If you don't want me to shoot you again, I suggest you do what I want. Now, go get cleaned up. We have work to do," Mark said before he left.

Adam just glared at him.

X

"Honey, I need you to stay in the car while I'll go inside. Keep my cell phone in your hand and call James when I give the signal. Then I need you to call my husband. You can tell him anything you want," Amy said as she got out of the car.

"Mom, I don't like this. I don't wanna lose you again," Christine admitted, holding her hand.

"Baby, I've been running away from my problems long enough. I managed to make peace with my mother and now I need to confront the man who hurt us both. Do you understand?" Amy kissed her hand.

Christine nodded her head. "Just be careful, Mom. I've already lost you once. I don't wanna lose you again."

Amy nodded her head and proceeded up the stairs. The truth is, she was scared as hell. How in the hell can she go through with this, knowing that Mark and Adam could be more dangerous?

She couldn't think about that now. She _had_ to confront them.

X

"Hunter! Your cell phone's ringing!" Dave called from the bathroom.

He scurried around the locker room until he found it lying on the floor. He snapped it open and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Is this Hunter?" _a female voice asked.

"The one and only. Who is this calling?" he was confused.

"_My name is Christine Harris. I'm Amy Dumas' daughter. I'm calling to let you know that she's over my father's house and she's about to confront him," _she explained.

"What is she doing over there? Her stepfather could kill her!" Hunter exclaimed.

"_She said she's been running away from her problems long enough. She needs to confront my dad. And, some guy named Edge is living with him," _Christine said.

_Son of a bitch! _Hunter mumbled under his breath. He knew Adam was up to no good.

"Listen, Christine. I need you to stay on the phone. I'm gonna go get some help, all right? I should be there soon," Hunter suggested.

"_All right, sir. I'll stay on the phone,"_ Christine agreed.

"Oh, and Christine?"

"_Yes?"_

"Call me dad."

X

"Adam! Get the fucking door!" Mark yelled from upstairs.

"All right, all right! Damn!" Adam yelled back as he stumbled towards the door.

When he opened it, someone immediately slapped him across the face. He looked up and saw Amy standing there, her face burned red and she was pissed off!

"What the hell are you doing here, Amy?" he was shocked.

She slapped him again. "Where the hell is he, Adam?"

Adam was confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you asshole! I know he's here. Christine told me everything!" Amy yelled in his face.

"Christine? She's with you?" Adam couldn't believe all of this was blowing up in his face.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low and enlist my stepfather's help. Don't you know what that man has done to me and my daughter?" Amy started to cry.

"I do know now. Look, Amy. I'm so sorry for putting you through so much hell. You didn't deserve any of the things I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Adam pleaded.

She pushed past him. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me. I lost all respect for you when you teamed up with Mark. After the both of you have been put in jail, I WILL not have anything with either one of you ever again!"

"What the hell is going on down there, Adam? Do you have someone in the house?" Mark yelled.

"Mark, get your narrow sick ass down here and face me like a man!" Amy yelled.

He stumbled down the stairs and stood face to face with his stepdaughter. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. His dreams were coming true.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're here! Listen, we need to go over plans for our wedding," Mark said as he approached her.

"I'm not marrying you! I'm already married!" she declared.

"Divorce him. He can't be a father to our child. I won't stand for it!" Mark exclaimed.

Amy snorted. "I have news for you, Mark. Hunter's more the man you'll ever be."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You married Hunter?" Adam was seething.

"That's right, you two. I married the man I love. Let me tell you something. I'd never loved either one of you. Both of you had caused so much pain and suffering in my life that I wish you were dead!" Amy yelled.

"I say we kill her now to save ourselves. What do you think, Mark?" Adam said as he grabbed her.

"I couldn't agree more." he placed the gun against her temple.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, three police officers, Christine and Hunter barged in and tackled them to the ground. Amy moved out of the way and huddled towards her daughter just the cops slapped some handcuffs on Mark and Adam.

"Are you okay, baby? You got me and Christine worried sick!" Hunter said as he pulled her in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you came at the right time or else I would've been dead." she laid her head against his shoulder.

Christine got in between them and hugged them both. "I'm glad I have a real family in my life."

Hunter and Amy smiled.

**A happy ending for Amy, Hunter and Christine. Stay tuned in Chapter twelve for the conclusion!**

**Please review!**


	12. Christine's wedding

**Welcome back, everyone! Here's the final chapter of the story!**

**Date: September 21, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter eleven:**

"Are you okay, baby? You got me and Christine worried sick!" Hunter said as he pulled her in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you came at the right time or else I would've been dead." she laid her head against his shoulder.

Christine got in between them and hugged them both. "I'm glad I have a real family in my life."

Hunter and Amy smiled.

**And now, here's Chapter twelve.**

_Six years later..._

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today. I'm so happy I just wanna cry," 36-year-old Amy said to Christine. Just looking at her daughter in her wedding dress was enough to make her weep with joy.

"Mom, I'm so happy that you're happy. Anthony's the man for me. I love him so much," Christine said through her tears.

Amy's heart swelled with happiness. Today was a very special day for her little girl. Christine was set to wed Anthony Martin, the son of her best friend, Trish Stratus-Martin. Even though Christine's a year and a half older than Anthony, she was in love with him and she couldn't wait to be his wife.

Things turned out wonderful for Amy in the end. She was finally happy with the man she loved the most. Hunter was the most wonderful husband and father she ever had. She couldn't live without him

Mark and Adam were killed in prison by some gang members shortly after they got convicted. During the trial, Amy forced Mark to sign over his rights as Christine's father. As far as she's concerned, Hunter's her _real _father. After they sent to the house, they started getting tortured by them.

Amy gave birth to another beautiful healthy baby girl. This time, she named her Christina, after her mother, who died shortly before she was born. Amy was glad she made peace with her mother.

Hunter finally lived out his dream of being the best man at Dave's wedding. He was so happy to see another one of his best friends marrying the girl of his dreams.

Hunter and Amy were honored to be the godparents of Randy and Gail's brand new baby boy, Randy Jr. He was a living breathing replica of his parents, who spoil him so much.

Amy and Matt remain good friends to this day. They have a deep seeded respect for each other and Matt serves as an uncle to Amy's daughters.

Back to the present: "Ready to go, honey?" Amy asked as put the finishing touches on Christine's gown.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, Mom. I just need my bouquet of flowers and I'll be all set," Christine said with a smile.

She leaned over and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "All right. Your father and I will be outside when you're ready."

"Okay." she took a deep breath shortly after her mother left. Christine looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Amy was right. She did look beautiful in her wedding dress.

She grabbed her bouquet and walked out in the hallway where Amy and Hunter were standing at. She smiled at them before Hunter took his place next to her.

"Ready, honey?" he asked, smiling.

Christine reached up and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm ready, Daddy."

X

'Here's Comes the Bride' played on the organ as Hunter and Christine walked down the aisle. She looked at her beaming father and smiled deep down inside. Since she came into their lives, Hunter has been the best father she could ever have in her life. Christine was glad her mother married him.

He lifted the veil away from her face and kissed her cheek. His face were wet with tears. Christine just smiled at him before she took her place next to her soon-to-be-husband.

Hunter sat next to Amy on the bench. She took his hand into hers. Together, they watched their 21-year-old daughter marry their best friend's son. Amy looked over and stared lovingly into his brown eyes.

It felt so good to be Amy Dumas Helmsley.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
